Les Rois du Shopping (ou presque)
by Nalou
Summary: [Participation au challenge de septembre du Collectif NoName] Le blond observait les deux personnes debout face à lui. Le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé. Il allait savoir qui le remporterait. Bizarrement, c'était tout autre chose qui l'angoissait totalement, et la paire d'yeux qui le fixait n'arrangeait en rien la chose. "Et le vainqueur est..."


**Hello everyone !**

 **Vous voici donc embarqués dans l'aventure des téléréalités avec ce Challenge de Septembre du Collectif NoName... (N'hésitez pas à passer voir notre profil et notre forum sur FFnet !), dont voici le thème exact : « Votre personnage participe à Top Chef. (Ou une autre émission de cuisine, ou de téléréalité en général, que ce soit en tant que participant, juge, etc…) »**

 **Je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur le plateau de "Les Reines du Shopping" ! (Oui oui, avec LA MAGNIFAÏKE Christina CORDULA !)**

 **Cette histoire sera composée de plusieurs chapitres.**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour le délai de publication, mais j'ai préféré finir le premier chapitre de mes deux participations, et je n'ai donc pas spécialement avancé sur la suite... mais elle sera là, promis !**

 **Je vous préviens d'avance, au cas où : Je ne regarde pas de téléréalité. Je n'aime pas spécialement ça. Mais l'idée de mettre nos petits personnages favoris dans ces situations était bien trop tentante ! A la rigueur, dans les Reines du Shopping, j'aime bien écouter Christina. Autant pour son accent et ses mimiques, que pour ses conseils ! Même si je ne suis absolument pas la mode, c'est parfois intéressant ! (Et puis des femmes qui se crêpent le chignon... C'est toujours drôle !). Je me suis donc permis de prendre quelques libertés, tout en gardant bien sûr l'idée principale. Désolée d'avance si je ne suis pas totalement l'émission !**

 **J'avais eu cette idée lorsque le thème avait été annoncé, mais il a ensuite été proposé par** **Elecre1964 sur la page FB du Collectif. Donc bon, merci à toi ! ;)**

 **Je remercie, je vénère, j'idolâtre Flo'wTralala, qui comme toujours, me bêta, me soutient, me lance des trucs dessus, ou se transforme en T-rex lorsque c'est nécessaire. Je t'aime ma femme. (Oui j'ai eu la flemme de changer cette phrase là, SO WHAT ? Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi !)**

 **Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture !**

 **Action, on tourne !**

 _ **(- Voix Off**_

 **\- Personnes qui bougent et parlent)**

* * *

Le blond observait les deux personnes debout face à lui. Le moment de vérité était enfin arrivé. Il allait savoir qui le remporterait.

Bizarrement, c'était tout autre chose qui l'angoissait totalement, et la paire d'yeux qui le fixait n'arrangeait en rien la chose.

"Et le vainqueur est..."

ççç

 _Ils sont âgés de 18 à 70 ans, et viennent de toute l'Angleterre ! Ils vont participer à la toute première compétition de shopping. Au programme, des essayages, de la course, des commentaires pas toujours sympathiques mais surtout de la mode !_

 _Comme toujours, l'émission est animée par Christina Cordula, célèbre styliste et conseillère en image, ainsi que son fidèle assistant !_

 _Préparez-vous à aller de surprise en surprise à travers les défis qui seront proposés chaque semaine !_

 _Mais pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur les derniers épisodes._

 _Pour la rentrée, nous vous avons concocté un thème... Très spécial !_

 _Attention, vous êtes prêts ?_

 _Nous allons accueillir aujourd'hui 5 personnes dans notre salon habituel, mais ces 5 personnes ont toutes un trait particulier... Ou devrais-je peut-être dire, un trait en moins ?_

 _Et oui mesdames et messieurs cette semaine, ce ne seront pas 5 candidates mais bien 5 candidats masculins qui tenteront de remporter le titre de Roi du Shopping !_

 _Un petit rappel des règles : les candidats partiront chacun un jour en shopping, avec un temps imparti mais aussi une somme d'argent limitée. Ils devront aller dans des magasins spécifiquement sélectionnés pour l'occasion afin d'y trouver vêtements, chaussures, accessoires, mais aussi pour se faire une mise en beauté !_

 _Chaque essayage sera passé au crible en direct par les autres participants, et bien sûr Christina et son assistant, qui pourront vous donner de précieux conseils adaptés à chaque morphologie, en s'appuyant sur les exemples que les candidats présenteront._

 _Qu'il ait terminé leurs emplettes ou non, le candidat du jour reviendra au salon pour se préparer à défiler devant ses concurrents ! Un fois celui-ci terminé, les autres participants donneront leur avis final sur la tenue choisie avant de donner une note dans le parloir._

 _Christina, de son côté, notera également chaque candidat de manière objective. Cette note aura un poids déterminant, puisqu'elle pourra faire basculer tout le classement._

 _Le prétendant qui aura la meilleure moyenne remportera le titre de Roi du Shopping._

 _Voici une nouvelle semaine, et nous accueillons nos cinq candidats, qui espèrent tous gagner. Hugh, 32 ans, Philip, 43 ans, Trevor, 22 ans, John, 37 ans, et Arthur, 54 ans._

 _Lundi, c'est Arthur qui ouvrira la compétition. Suivi par Trevor le mardi, puis John, Hugh, et enfin Philip._

 _Pour commencer, les candidats ont rendez-vous au showroom._

 _Voici donc l'entrée de notre premier candidat ! Il s'agit de Hugh, un conseiller marketing qui nous vient tout droit de la City ! Il est marié et a un enfant._

 _Hugh prend place, et voilà qu'arrive notre second candidat, Philip, de Londres également ! Philip est médecin légiste à l'hôpital de Bart's, célibataire et sans enfants._

Hugh se lève du canapé pour serrer la main du nouvel arrivant, avant de se rasseoir.

 _Philip, que pensez-vous du style de Hugh ?_

Ledit Philip, installé dans le fauteuil du parloir, prend la parole.

« Je trouve que son costume, bien que correctement taillé, manque de classe. Il manque de style, d'une petite touche personnelle ! »

 _Ooooh, ça attaque fort ! Merci Philip !_

 _Au tour de Hugh de donner son avis._

« J'ai vu le regard de Philip. Il sera intransigeant avec les autres participants. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, mais il va y avoir des pots cassés. Mais contre lui, également. Son costume très tape-à-l'œil montre ostentatoirement l'argent qu'il a pu mettre dedans, je suis curieux de voir comment il va s'en sortir avec un budget limité ! »

 _Un peu plus de sagesse de la part de Hugh ! Ah, voilà le troisième candidat ! Bienvenue à Trevor, jeune homme au chômage. Il est en couple, mais n'a pas encore d'enfants. Suivi de près par le quatrième !_

 _Il s'agit de John, médecin militaire célibataire et également sans enfants, rentré il y a peu d'Afghanistan ! Oh, voilà que chacun se présente !_

 _Dites-nous Philip, que pensez-vous des nouveaux arrivants ?_

Philip est de nouveau au parloir.

« Qui sont ces péquenauds qui sont censés concourir contre moi ? Sérieusement ? Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de quel tissu se marie avec quel autre, et ne parlons pas de couleurs ! Et ce John, là, vous avez vu son pull ? Non mais allo quoi ! »

C'est au tour des nouveaux arrivés de prendre la parole, un à un. Trevor commence.

« Super, on m'a refilé que des vieux !... Ils connaissent quelque chose à part le costard-cravate ? »

John s'assoit dans le siège, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là… Certains des autres candidats m'ont déjà jugé avant même de me voir. Mais bon, l'important, c'est de participer, n'est-ce pas ? »

 _C'est bien John ! En voilà au moins un qui a les pieds sur terre !_

 _Voilà enfin le dernier participant ! Arthur, plombier de profession, se joint au groupe assit autour de la table. Il est divorcé, et père de trois enfants._

 _Arthur, comment sentez-vous cette semaine ?_

« Waw, ça me surprend de voir un groupe aussi éclectique. Je pensais plutôt rencontrer des personnes du style de Trevor. Il a l'âge de mon premier fils, vous savez. C'est plus une émission de jeune, et je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais pouvoir faire contre eux, mais bon, au moins, l'âge apporte également la sagesse ! »

 _Maintenant que nos candidats sont tous installés, ils vont pouvoir découvrir le thème de la semaine, ainsi que le budget autorisé !_

Le visage de Christina apparaît sur l'écran de la tablette posée face aux cinq hommes. Son assistant est assis dans l'ombre, derrière elle, l'air désabusé.

« Bonjour les garçons ! Aujourd'hui, le thème sera « Elégant et détendu pour un premier rendez-vous romantique ». Pour réaliser ce défi, vous aurez chacun une enveloppe de 500 euros, ainsi que quatre heures pour réaliser votre shopping ! Et n'oubliez pas, il n'y a pas que la tenue ! Il vous faudra également acquérir les chaussures, les accessoires, et faire une mise en beauté ! Le plus important ici est de respecter le thème, tout en l'accommodant à sa morphologie ! Je compte sur vous pour nous épater. On se retrouve vendredi pour le bilan et les résultats ! »

Christina sourit, et derrière elle, son assistant retient à peine un rire narquois.

De retour dans le showroom, les cinq hommes s'observent, et semblent réfléchir.

 _Arthur, c'est à vous d'ouvrir le bal du shopping !_

* * *

 **Et voici la fin de la présentation... Je vous retrouve au chapitre suivant pour observer le premier candidat faire son shopping !  
**


End file.
